The invention pertains to a textile industry in general. More particularly, the invention relates to a reed with parallel reed dents running parallel to each other and spaced by a distance defined by a spring.
Reeds of the type under consideration are known in the art. The ends of the reed dents are usually glued in connecting hulls or capsules. In mounting of the reed dents in the hulls it is important that the reed dents should be held in exact parallel position and should be maintained in the precise parallel position at the opposite sides of the weaver's reed. This problem, however has not been completely solved in conventional constructions of the type under discussion. For example, in the hull structure disclosed in DE-OS No. 21 27 209 published Feb. 8, 1973 and including two halves clamped on one another there is possibility that the parallel position of two reed dents will be disturbed during the compressing of two hull halves together. Also, the desired twisting property of the hull during the pivoting connection of the two hull halves will be effected. The division of the hull into two separate but not contacting halves of a conventional type does not improve the construction of the hull because in such a construction the twisting property of a U-shaped channel in the hull is not obtained, and since the hulls often are located in the area of the ends of the reed dents glue or adhesive material connecting the hull portions to each other can flow out from the hull portions.